Honor & Expectations
by chicleta
Summary: After the war is over there is a significant void left in Severus Snape, will a mysterious new teacher fill that void? Or will her broken spirit be too much for Snape to mend? SS/OC PostDH AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello all. This is my first ever Harry Potter fan fiction featuring Severus Snape and an original character. Quite honestly I'm new to all this so don't be too harsh, although I do appreciate _constructive_ criticism. Also my story is POST Deathly Hallows but doesn't really follow along too much with how J.K. Rowling wrote. For example, most of the deaths in DH did not occur.

Disclaimer: I, although complete enamored with HP, cannot take credit for this amazing world and the characters that inhabit it. I simply enjoy putting my twist on things. I do not seek any monetary or otherwise tangible rewards for this work. All characters except obvious OCs belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was a time when the woman would have easily let the prophecy roll over her without much hesitation. But those times has died. It was hard enough blocking the visions from her head. She had tried everything within her magical knowledge and nothing short of brute strength could even dampen the effects the visions had on her. She would twist and writhe in agony, fighting against that which was in her very nature.

Of course she could have simply let the feeling wash over her and accept what had proved to be an interesting and rare talent. But there had seldom been a time since _the accident _10 years ago that she had ever let her defenses down long enough to even know what her visions were about. There was no point in knowing the future if you could not change it.

Her eyes fluttered open. She could feel her fist clenched into a ball, gripping her sheets tightly. Her back was damp with the sweat from the fight against the nature of her very being. She was sure had the vision fought to come through any longer that she would have terrified the other inhabitants of the Leaky Cauldron with her screams.

She got up from the bed in order to put a temporary stop to any more visions, at least for tonight. Her limbs ached as she got up from the four poster bed. Her legs seemed to wobble under her as if they had forgotten that their main purpose was not to buck wildly against the tormenting of her mind, but to carry her from place to place. Careful not to fall, she made it to the dressing table across the room. That night seemed to be especially dark and she carefully ran her slender fingers over the tops of bottles until she came to an all to familiar pointed cap. She grasped the bottle carefully, but quickly. Without much thought she emptied the contents of the bottle into her mouth.

In the 7 years she had been able to acquire and ingest this potion, she was never able to get over just how horrible it taste. The taste was acrid, inflaming her taste buds with grotesquely vile flavors. There was nothing delicious about suppressing one's magical abilities. Her hand ran across the dressing table full of jars once more. Not another pointed top to be felt. There would have to be a trip Knockturn Alley before heading to Hogwarts tomorrow...

* * *

There was a time when even Severus Snape would feel his chest spasm at the sight of unabridged beauty. Perhaps then it would have been more difficult to deter his vision from the dark haired beauty sweeping down Diagon Alley with a burlap bag filled to capacity with the spoils of her shopping trip. Her olive toned skin with its radiant glow was a welcome addiction to the otherwise dismally gray day on the Alley. Severus decided that it was foolish for him to waste anymore time lingering upon beauty that would never find him more than repulsive.

He entered the Apothercary and mentally began to compile a list of all the potion ingredients that he would need for the new term at Hogwarts. Although the ides of having to spend another year teaching did not exactly thrill Severus, he found little more enjoyable than the creation of potions. Thus an afternoon in the apothecary was as delightful as it came for him. Dutifully the owner of the apothecary, Negralus Diddle, approached Severus with an apprehensive nature that was most common among those who encountered the cold Potions master.

"Good day to you Professor!" Diddled attempted to be jolly in spite of his better judgement. "I believe those items you sought out, including the most elusive folyroot, have arrived just in time for you visit."

Diddle scrambled behind the dusty counter and produced a tray full of small jars that held the various substances that he had requested. Dolefully Severus looked over and curtly nodded his approval to the nervous shopkeeper who was no stranger to the short temper Severus was infamous for.

"I'm sure you realize with the rapidly approaching start of term I will require those basic ingredients I except to find in all my student's standard potion making kits..."

Severus was not surprised at the vapid expression upon Diddle's face. Everything needed to be spelled out for the old man, even though hundreds of student had purchased these same ingredients each year for the past 20 years. Severus grumbled off the list with a thick, unmistakably apparent distaste for Diddle.

* * *

The approaching term meant the return of teachers from across the country who had found that there idle time was best spent away from the castle. This was not so for very few including Severus Snape who spent year round at the castle.

His life over the past 20 yeas had not afforded him the luxury of having created some semblance of normalcy. The fight against the Dark Lord was grueling and undeniably exhausting. Now that it was over Snape found himself more alone than ever. It was not as though he had forged any meaningful bonds with those he worked with in the Order or at Hogwarts. He was always distant and forboding because the time called for nothing less than that.

Severus did not even share in the jubilant celebration that was the victory over Voldemort, for he was tethered to a bed in the hospital wind for what seemed an eternity but turned out to be only a week. Not that you would have found him in the belly of the Great Hall after the battle had ended. For that was not Severus's style at all. He could never picture himself contending with the great swell of emotions issuing from those who had bravely fought. The air in the Great Hall had been a mixture of relief, jubilation, and grief. He would have settled for being a simple observer to the event rather than a direct participant. Seeing those parents, teachers and students all together would have reminded him that his fight was not in vain.

But presently he lacked even that knowledge. His life had turned into a less than remarkable interim period, marked by the constant pain of the injuries he had sustained. Albeit he was thankful not to have the constant weight of the world on his shoulders anymore, little could be done to soothe his need to feel useful.

Alone in his chambers was the only time when he let these thoughts rush out into the open. During daylight hours he found the easiest way to soothe the annoyance of a feeble existence was to ignore it. Therefore he carried on as though his life had not changed one bit.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I very much enjoy writing this story so I've added another chapter. It gets better (and longer) as it goes on! Promise. Please review!

Disclaimer: I, although complete enamored with HP, cannot take credit for this amazing world and the characters that inhabit it. I simply enjoy putting my twist on things. I do not seek any monetary or otherwise tangible rewards for this work. All characters except obvious OCs belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Miranda Moonblood stood outside the door of Professor, well now Headmistress, McGonagall's office impatiently. She was to begin her first year at Hogwarts in place of Bathsheba Babbling, professor of Ancient Runes, whose sudden departure had never been fully explained to Miranda.

"Ms. Moonblood! So wonderful to have you with us!" Professor McGonagall's door opened suddenly and she strode out, her black robes billowing behind her.

Miranda had little time to dash out of the way before she began great strides down the hallway to the stone steps that would lead out of the headmistress's chambers. A little stunned Miranda caught her breath and raced after the woman who was nearly at the steps.

"I, uh...Professor wait!" The headmistress turned her head but her pace hardly slowed. "I was informed that you wished to meet with me before breakfast."

"Dear, I believe I just met you not a moment ago. Unfortunately my time is limited but I do hope that we may have a chance to get more acquainted before term has begun."

And with that the woman strode off, her great black robes billowing behind her until she disappeared around a corner. Miranda considered going back to her office to do a bit of tidying but the grumble of her stomach reminded her that she hadn't had a proper meal in close to two days. She simply had not had time during the tumultuous move from her old place.

Her home prior to Hogwarts had been a tiny, cluttered flat in London filled with ancient books and precious antiques from her extended period as a assistant curator at a popular Muggle museum. Moving these things was more than a chore without the use of magic. Her wand, 9 and three quarter inches of maple, had lay unused for nearly 10 years and no matter how great the inconvenience she wouldn't dare pick it up.

* * *

Admittedly unused to the great size of Hogwarts Miranda spent quite a large chunk of time looking for the Great Hall. Thus her entrance her entrance was noted by every occupant of the magical room. The quiet chatter issuing from the teacher's table came to a screeching halt as Miranda entered, flustered and starving. Her maddening stalk lightened to her usual light hearted sweep across the Great Hall's floors.

Every eye in the place was undoubtedly looking at the large and foreboding scar that ran across the length of her left cheek. She could only deduce that her scar left people absolutely taken aback. But no matter how often people stared she could never get used to it. Her self conscience shattered and bubbled to the surface and made her feel as though she was the most hideous creature in all of England.

Miranda, now feeling like a freak of nature, took the last seat at the farthest end of the staff table so that only her "perky" side, as her Aunt Gertrude would say, was visible to her colleagues.

_If these are the teachers_, pondered a sullen Miranda, _I can only imagine the students._

Lucky for her the stabbing pains on her stomach had been replaced by the lurch of nausea. She apprehensively grabbed a ladle full of fruit and carefully lowered it onto the plate in front of her. A few chairs down she could here the quiet whispers of two older women.

"Terrible shame about her family..." Professor Vector mumbled to Professor Sprout.

"Indeed it is. I'm afraid that she is quite alone."

"I imagine so, especially with a face like that...poor dear will be lucky to marry a Squib!"

"Hush now, Septima! The child is exceedingly more beautiful than you or I were at her age. Scar or no scar."

Miranda chewed her food very slowly. She did not want to be talked about and even less, she did want to be pitied. But she knew that there would be both and the most she could do was take it one day at a time. Besides, she was not here to appease the eyes of anyone. She was here to teach and teach is what she absolutely intended to do.

* * *

Severus had watched the young woman come bursting through the Great Hall doors with mild amusement. However it wasn't until she reached the teacher's table before he got a good look at her. _The woman from Diagon Alley_, he realized. There she was in all her beautiful glory. It was a moment before he even registered the imposing scar that was on her cheek. He knew though that scar or no scar she was the most beautiful woman he had seen.

As she ventured to the farthest end of the table and sat down Severus could hear the varying conversations about her. Apparently she would be teaching Ancient Runes, replacing Bathsheba. He would have never took her for the type of girl to even be interested in something as mundane as Ancient Runes.

The toast and strong tea he generally had for breakfast were left nearly untouched as he excused himself from the mindless jabbering of Filius Flitwick. There was work to be done in the dungeons. As he strode past the other teachers, the young woman turned to gaze at him. Up close her eyes were a deep green, so deep in fact they almost appeared black. But the beautiful eyes were layered with a sad expression. Severus was not keen to stop and say anything to the woman. His usual scowl remained plastered to his face and the woman turned back to her breakfast as fast as she had turned around.

The dungeons had always been Severus's home during his tenure at Hogwarts. He found them relaxing and they kept him away from the less than pleasurable company of his colleagues. Today he found himself organizing cabinets full of potion ingredients. He could not stand clutter and disorganization. In fact he loathed it so much that he spent hours meticulously placing everything about in an order that would keep his labs clear. His chambers were much the same way. His office lacked any personal effects except for the green and black tapestries.

A knock on the heavy wooden door of his classroom jolted Severus back to the present. "Enter." he said coolly. If this was Flitwick coming down to continue his jabbering he would be more than firm with the old man. However it was not Flitwick, instead Headmistress McGonagall entered the classroom.

"Good morning Severus. I have a request to make of you."

"You know I am willing to help you in anyway possible Minerva."

"As you realized, I'm sure, we have a new teacher at Hogwarts. Miranda Moonblood."

Moonblood. The name sounded so familiar to Severus but he could not quite place it. He mulled over it only for a second before responding. "I noticed."

"She requires a special potion. I'm sure you know how to brew _Minimal Veneficus_ and as it requires-"

Severus abruptly cut the headmistress short, "_Minimal Veneficus_ is dark magic and I do not take the creation of such potions lightly. Furthermore the ingredients are difficult to obscure unless you know where to go. Why on earth would we accommodate this sort of behavior anyway?"

"As it turns out Severus I have in fact been a teacher for your entire lifetime, so I am well informed on the uses, ingredients and nature of the potion. Ms. Moonblood has the ingredients, which she assured me she would be able to provide all year as long. Her reasons are private and if you would like to know I suggest you ask her. I'm sure she will be coming to see you shortly."

McGonagall did not so much as offer Severus a second to respond before she turned swiftly on her heels and strode out of the door which slammed behind her. Severus scowled deeply and sat down in the chair situated behind his classroom desk. Beautiful or not it was not likely that he would make the potion for Ms. Moonblood.

Barely ten minutes later there was another knock on his door. Severus mumbled a curse before flicking his wand once causing the door to swing forward. A windswept Ms. Moonblood stood at the door. Severus sighed deeply.


End file.
